Penasaran
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Heinley hanya penasaran terhadap rumor yang beredar tentang Sang Permaisuri. [Heinley-centric; on how he met the empress] - Remarried Empress/The Second Marriage is owned by Alphatart


Disclaimer: Remarried Empress © Alphatart

Warning: banyak:)

Summary: Heinley sebenarnya hanya penasaran. Itu saja. [Heinley-centric; on how he met the Empress.]

–

"Apa ini?"

Suara bijaksana sang kakak menggema dalam ruangan. Sembari menatapi sebuah kartu berwarna biru gelap, sang kakak menyilangkan kakinya dengan gerakan santai. Jemari sang adik meraihnya, membukanya. Seuntai pita emas menjuntai di ujungnya.

"Kurasa ini adalah sebuah undangan, Yang Mulia." Ucap Heinley sang adik. "Dari Kekaisaran Timur."

"Oh." Mata sang kakak membulat penuh rasa terkejut.

Kekaisaran Timur, sebuah topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Kekaisaran Timur berdiri bersamaan dengan jayanya Kerajaan Barat tempat mereka berdiam. Selama bertahun-tahun, bersama dengan Kerajaan Selatan dan Utara, Kekaisaran Timur dan Kerajaan Barat nampaknya menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik.

"Ini adalah pernikahan Pangeran Sovieshu, yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi." Sang adik tak menjauhkan matanya dari undangan tersebut. Jemarinya mengusap permukaan kertas yang lembut, mengagumi desainnya yang begitu elegan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Seorang bangsawan kelas atas dari keluarga Troby."

"Menarik." Sang Raja kemudian tersenyum. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Troby, keluarga tempat dimana para permaisuri Kekaisaran Timur berasal." Heinley balas tersenyum.

"Aku harus mengirim surat sekarang juga." Timpal sang kakak yang kemudian bangkit dan mengambil pena dan kertas. Botol tinta dan pena bulu itu berada di meja dalam waktu yang sekejap.

Heinley segera menaruh kembali undangan tersebut di meja sang kakak. Matanya terarah pada nama kedua mempelai yang terbordir rapi dalam huruf sambung, yang kemudian terarah pada sang pengantin wanita.

_Navier E. Troby._

Sang calon permaisuri.

–

Sore itu Pangeran Heinley berjalan kaki menuju ruangan resmi atas panggilan Sang Raja. Ksatria yang berdiri di sisi pintu segera membuka gerbang tatkala pemuda itu muncul, membiarkannya masuk. Aura familer ruangan sang kakak segera menyapanya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Heinley.

Wharton III yang tengah memunggungi sang adik segera berbalik ke belakang, menyapa Heinley dengan anggukan."Silakan duduk, Heinley."

Heinley menurut selagi sang kakak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tujuanku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk memintamu menjaga istana selama aku pergi." Ucap Raja setelah duduk di hadapan Heinley. "Pernikahan Pangeran Kekaisaran Timur akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Aku akan pergi ke sana esok pagi."

"Dan kumohon jangan ada keributan selama aku pergi." Pintanya pada sang adik. _"No party, no woman, no scandal."_

Sang adik hanya tersenyum kaku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Pangeran Heinley dikenal sebagai seorang "lelaki buaya dari barat" lantaran memiliki beragam skandal dengan wanita. Termasuk dengan Rachelle Bovarry, seorang aktris terkenal yang kini adalah mantan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Dengan rambut keemasan, wajah tampan, tubuh kekar dan kilau matanya yang unik itu mampu membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut dalam pandangan pertama.

Nyatanya rumor tentang dirinya ini sudah menyebar hingga ke negara lain, bersama dengan Duke Elgy Klaudia yang juga menyandang reputasi yang sama.

Heinley segera mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya sebelum meyakinkan kembali sang raja untuk memegang kata-katanya. "Saya akan melakukan tugas saya dengan baik." Angguknya penuh hormat. "Saya boleh pergi sekarang?"

Raja mengangguk.

Heinley segera merapikan kemejanya kemudian pamit.

"Dan omong-omong tentang pernikahan," ucap Sang Raja, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di udara.

Kaki Heinley berhenti saat mendengarnya. Ia memutar badannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada sang kakak yang berdiri disana.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

–

Pangeran Heinley menyaksikan keesokan paginya saat sang kakak bersiap untuk perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Selagi para pelayan membantu mengangkatkan barang-barang ke dalam kereta, Pangeran Heinley menghampiri Sang Raja untuk berpamitan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Heinley." Ucap Raja.

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. McKenna akan menjagaku disini." Heinley tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Di saat yang bersamaan Ratu Christa segera menepuk pundak suaminya, memberi tahu bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Sang raja mengangguk kemudian mengikuti sang istri ke dalam kereta.

"I will, Heinley."

–

Sore itu Pangeran Heinley berada di kawasan berburu bersama sahabatnya, Duke Elgy dari Kerajaan Blue Bohean. Kedua pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu berlomba dan berburu, kemudian hendak kembali ke istana ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Dalam perjalanan melewati padang rumput, Duke Elgy menukik ke kiri memasuki kawasan kerajaan barat.

"Kau tahu Permaisuri Kekaisaran Timur?" tanya sang Duke.

Pernyataan itu begitu tiba-tiba. Mengapa Elgy tiba-tiba membahas tentang Permaisuri Kekaisaran Timur yang baru saja menikah setahun yang lalu.

Pangeran Heinley melirik sahabatnya. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja melancong dari negera sana." Jawab Elgy, matanya penuh dengan api semangat. "Aku mendengar beberapa rumor tentangnya selagi aku disana."

Heinley menelengkan kepalanya bosan."So?"

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu, _bird brain!"_ Elgy memutar matanya, membuat Heinley kesal lantaran identitasnya disinggung.

"Kudengar Sang Permaisuri yang baru dikenal begitu dingin. Banyak bangsawan yang merasa terintimidasi ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya. Namun begitu ia sangat pintar." Tutur Elgy kemudian terkekeh. "_Unik."_

_"What was she like?"_ tanya Heinley.

"Pirang, pucat, bermata tajam, tinggi." Elgy tampaknya mulai membayangkan figur sang permaisuri dalam kepalanya. "Hey, kupikir kau mengetahuinya? Kau pernah sekolah di Akademi Sihir Kekaisaran Timur, bukan?"

"Aku sudah lulus." Jawab Heinley sembari mengangkat bahu. "Aku jarang keluar selama di akademi, jadi aku tak pernah berkesempatan untuk menemui bangsawan Kekaisaran Timur."

"Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti." Elgy menyeringai.

–

Musim gugur menyapa negeri barat dengan segera. Dedaunan yang semula hijau kini menampakkan semburan oranye, begitu pula angin dingin yang kini menghampiri. Di usia Heinley yang kini mencapai sembilan belas tahun, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Sang Raja Barat jatuh sakit di tahun yang sama.

Heinley melirik sang kakak yang terbaring lemas melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Menurut dokter, sang raja hanya mengalami demam sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meskipun begitu, Heinley mau tak mau tetap merasa khawatir. Maka ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar, mendapati Christa duduk di sisi Raja dengan wajah sedih.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Raja dengan lemah ketika mendapati Heinley yang baru saja kembali dari Kerajaan Blue Bohean.

Heinley membungkuk penuh penghormatan kemudian duduk di sisi Raja, tepat di hadapan Christa. Raja yang mendapati kembalinya Heinley segera tersenyum lemah.

"Christa,"

"Ya?" tanya Christa.

"Bolehkah engkau meninggalkanku bersama Heinley untuk beberapa saat?"

Christa mengangguk perlahan. "Sesuai permintaanmu, Rajaku." Kemudian bangkit dan menutup pintu kamar setelah keluar.

Setelah merasa cukup sepi, Wharton melirik Heinley yang tertunduk di sisinya.

"Aku heran kau tidak membawa calon istri setelah kunjunganmu di Blue Bohean." Buka sang Raja.

_"Brother..."_ Heinley berucap penuh rasa was-was.

Heinley sesungguhnya tak menyukai pernyataan sang kakak. Topik mengenai calon istri bukanlah topik favoritnya. Terlebih setelah ia putus dengan Rachelle, mantan kekasihnya yang kini berbalik mengejarnya. Ia tidak ingin terikat dengan komitmen setidaknya untuk saat ini dan ingin menikmati reputasinya.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melajang selamanya, Heinley." Balas Raja. "Kau akan berusia dua puluh di tahun selanjutnya."

Raja menghela napas lelah. "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menjadi 'lelaki buaya', atau apapun sebutan yang mereka labelkan padamu. Aku tahu itu menyenangkan bagimu, namun stigma itu akan mempersulitmu untuk mencari istri."

"Aku yakin pasti akan ada waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mendapatkan seorang istri. Jodoh pastinya tidak akan kemana." Balas Heinley. Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum sendu, kemudian menambahkan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _brother."_

–

Namun keadaan bertambah runyam setelahnya. Demam yang dialami sang Raja makin hari makin parah. Sang pemegang takhta melemah kian harinya, membuat seisi Kerajaan Barat khawatir akan kondisinya, tak terkecuali sang adik.

Di usia Pangeran yang kini sudah dua puluh tahun, diputuskanlah bahwa Pangeran Heinley nantinya akan melanjutkan takhta. Wajah Heinley menunjukkan keterkejutan saat Raja mengutarakan usulannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak setuju, Heinley?" tanya sang Raja tatkala melihat raut frustrasi mewarnai wajah sang adik.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu..." Balas Heinley, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya.

Jika memang Sang Raja memilih Heinley untuk menggantikan posisinya, bukankah itu artinya sang Raja positif bahwa ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat?

Tidak.

Heinley tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa kakaknya akan mati. Tidak untuk saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak mau terikat dengan tanggung jawab besar. Tidak. Bukan itu. Namun lantaran ia tidak sanggup kehilangan anggota keluarga dan menanggung kesedihan itu.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sang Raja lemah. "Kondisiku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk menempati kursi kerajaan."

Heinley diam. Apa sang kakak bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Kau sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar, Heinley. Itu bukan rumor, itu fakta. Aku tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan." Sang Raja berucap pelan. "Dan kini hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan Kerajaan Barat."

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Heinley." Ucap Raja dengan lemah. "Aku selalu percaya."

Hati Heinley serasa tenggelam.

–

Bulan November telah tiba, tak terasa bahwa sebulan lagi akan mendekati tahun baru. Tiba kabar beserta undangan bahwa Kekaisaran Timur mengadakan acara tahunan mereka: Pesta Penyambutan Tahun Baru.

Pesta itu cukup megah dan diikuti dengan perjamuan spesial yang dihadiri oleh para bangsawan ternama dari negara-negara lain. Kerajaan Barat merupakan salah satu tamu kehormatan yang diundang secara khusus oleh Sang Kaisar.

"Waktunya melancong ke negeri timur." Pikir Heinley ketika menerima undangan dari sang Kaisar.

Heinley segera mengabarkannya pada sang Raja.

"Hadiri acara itu." Ucap Raja yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Hubungan antara Kekaisaran Timur dan Kerajaan Barat sangatlah baik. Jangan sampai kita mengacaukannya hanya karena absennya diri kita."

Heinley mengangguk. "Saya akan berangkat bulan depan." Kemudian hendak pergi dari ruangan.

"Heinley." Panggil Sang Raja ketika Pangeran hendak mengambil langkah.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kuharap kau membawa calon istri setelah pulang dari sana." Sang Raja mengukirkan senyum di wajah pucatnya. "Harapanku adalah wanita baik-baik yang bisa menjadi masa depan untuk kerajaan kita."

Heinley tersenyum sendu.

"Akan saya usahakan."

–

Siang itu Heinley kembali ke kamarnya sehabis mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan para menteri. Ketika memeriksa laci, ia tak sengaja melayangkan pandang pada undangan dari Kekaisaran Timur yang diterimanya sebulan yang lalu. Ia memungutnya, memindai nama sang pengirim. Ya, Kekaisaran Timur merupakan tuan rumah pestanya. Jadi... apakah ia akan berkesempatan besar menemui Sang Permaisuri dinginnya yang tersohor itu

_"Hey birdy."_ Panggil sebuah suara yang familier.

Heinley berbalik ke arah pintu, mendapati sosok Elgy berdiri dengan wajah menyebalkan. Heinley segera bersedekap, wajahnya datar. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengar rumor terbaru ini?" tanya Elgy.

Heinley menghela napas, jemari mengurut dahi. _"You're such a gossipper."_

_"It's not a gossip. It's true._" Ujar Elgy seraya menghampiri Heinley. "Katanya Kaisar Timur mengangkat seorang budak yang kabur sebagai selir."

Heinley mengerutkan alisnya. Mata ungunya seketika membulat. "Benarkah?"

Menjadi seorang budak bukan berarti tidak bisa derajatnya dalam status sosial. Hanya saja ada ketentuan tertentu untuk budak yang kabur. Meskipun Sang Raja telah resmi menjadikannya selir dan memanjakannya, karena statusnya itu ia tetap tidak bisa memulai debutnya sebagai bangsawan dalam lingkaran sosial. Belum lagi rumor yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ya. Menarik bukan?" Elgy menyeringai. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kaisar. Menurut rumor yang beredar, selirnya memiliki kecantikan yang murni."

Selir atau gundik adalah hal umum dari pernikahan politik. Baik raja maupun ratu, adalah hal wajar apabila mereka memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja akan timbul masalah apabila salah satu diantara ratu dan raja memiliki perasaan pada suami atau istri resmi mereka, sehingga melibatkan perasaan cemburu apabila berkenaan dengan simpanan mereka.

"Omong-omong, kau tampaknya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Elgy. "Kau mau kemana?"

Heinley tersenyum. "Melepas beban."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai nanti." Pamit Elgy, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tengah merenung di kamar.

Heinley penasaran dengan permaisuri kerajaan timur. Ia ingin melihat sang permaisuri secara langsung, membuktikan apakah rumor tentangnya itu benar. Selagi merenung, terpikirlah sebuah ide dalam kepala Heinley. Dengan secepat kilat ia segera mengambil pena dan kertas, kemudian mengikat surat itu di jemarinya.

**–Aku adalah seorang tamu asing yang akan menghadiri pesta tahun baru. Aku menulisnya sambil mabuk.**

Dalam waktu sekejap Pangeran Heinley menghilang. Pakaiannya meluruh dan jatuh ke lantai, menampakkan seekor burung elang keemasan dengan bola mata keunguan yang cerah mengintip dari balik kain. Dengan sebuah kertas yang terikat di cakar si burung, ia terbang keluar dengan bebas.

Menuju wilayah Kekaisaran Timur.

–

Kekaisaran timur memang merupakan wilayah luas, namun tidak sulit untuk menemukan Istana Kekaisaran. Sang burung terbang kesana kemari, mencari-cari tempat yang tepat untuk singgah. Ada beberapa lama hingga ia akhirnya mendarat di sebuah taman yang tak ia ketahui lokasinya, yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga cantik dan sebuah kursi yang berbentuk sarang. Ia mendarat di salah satu bunga besar, paruhnya menggigiti ekornya.

"Sungguh burung yang aneh,"

Sang burung berhenti dan mendongak. Pada momen yang sama ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, sang burung membeku di tempat.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut keemasan. Bibirnya dipulas oleh gincu merah sutra, sewarna dengan gaunnya. Heinley berpikir sejenak. Apakah wanita ini adalah Sang Permaisuri Timur yang tersohor?

Tangan sang wanita terulur dengan penuh rasa hati-hati, hendak menyentuh sang burung. Meskipun wajah wanita itu datar, ada setitik binar penasaran disana. Sang burung seketika terbang dan mendarat di lengan wanita itu, paruhnya menyentuh punggung tangan sang wanita.

Wanita itu segera mengelus kepala sang burung dan tampaknya menyadari ada sebuah kertas yang terikat di cakarnya. Maka dengan segera sang wanita mengambilnya, membuka dan membacanya. Sebuah tawa kecil berkumandang dari bibirnya, menarik perhatian para wanita lain yang juga berada di sekitar taman.

"Permaisuri! Burung itu sangat cantik." Ucap salah satu wanita muda berambut merah dengan pita hitam di belakang rambutnya.

Wanita itu menunjukkan surat kecil itu pada sekumpulan wanita yang tampaknya adalah para _lady-in-waiting_. Para _lady-in-waiting_ tersebut cekikikan penuh nada feminim. Setelah menuliskan balasan di sebuah kertas, wanita pirang itu kemudian memberi minum sang burung dan mengikat kertasnya kembali di cakar sang burung.

Sang burung kembali terbang ke tempat asalnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

–

Sang burung mendarat di kamar Pangeran ketika kembali ke Kerajaan Barat. Dalam sekejap, burung itu bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda dengan rambut keemasan dan mata ungu yang cerah. Dengan kertas yang terikat di jemarinya, ia segera memakai kembali pakaiannya yang sempat tergeletak di lantai dan pergi ke balkon istana.

Seraya duduk di sana, ia mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sang Permaisuri dari Kekaisaran Timur. Rumor terkait ciri fisiknya itu benar. Rambut pirang, aura dingin, wajah datar. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata perlakuan wanita itu cukup lembut terhadap seekor burung.

Selagi mengenang kembali pertemuan mereka, ia tidak bisa melupakan sepasang mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata hijau gelap bagaikan batu permata terkenal dari Kerajaan Barat, yang menyimpan banyak kilau di baliknya.

Angin dingin yang menyapu balkon segera mengembalikannya pada realita. Ia ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki surat untuk dibaca. Dengan segera ia membuka ikatan di jemarinya dan menyingkap kertasnya. Tulisan sambung rapi menghiasi permukaan perkamen tersebut.

**–Kukembalikan burung milikmu. Jika ia bisa pulang tanpa tersesat, burung ini lebih pintar dari tuannya yang mabuk.**

Heinley segera tersenyum pelan.

–

Malam itu Heinley bermimpi tentang seorang wanita.

Wanita itu berdiri di ladang bunga, jemarinya menggenggam lembut mawar merah. Rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas bak air terjun, dengan bibir serta pipi yang merona manis di atas kulitnya yang pucat. Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir sang wanita, sembari mata hijau gelapnya bersinar dibawah cahaya matahari.

–

Setelah mengirim suratnya yang pertama, Heinley mulai mencari informasi tentang Sang Permaisuri. Permaisuri Navier Troby lahir di Kerajaan Timur, merupakan wanita bangsawan dari keluarga Troby yang tengah berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai dua puluh lima ketika mendekati tahun baru ini.

Well, mencari informasi ini adalah tindakan yang aneh mengingat mereka berdua baru bertemu satu kali.

Namun Heinley tetap menuliskan surat kedua dan mengirimkannya lagi ke Kekaisaran Timur. Di tempat yang sama sebelumnya, bersama dengan para _lady-in-waiting_, Permaisuri memanjakan Heinley yang masih berwujud seekor burung. Sang Permaisuri membuka surat yang terikat di cakar Heinley. Ia membacanya keras-keras supaya para _lady-in-waiting_ dapat mendengarnya.

**–Namun aku lebih cerdas dari seekor burung. Aku sudah tak mabuk lagi sekarang.**

Tawa kecil Permaisuri mengalun. Seperti sebelumnya, ia menuliskan balasannya kemudian memberi minum sang burung dan mengikatkan kembali suratnya. Kali ini sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di kepala sang burung sebelum sang burung terbang kembali ke tempatnya.

Heinley tersenyum ketika membaca balasannya sesampainya ia di Kerajaan Barat.

**–Tampaknya kau belum sepenuhnya sadar. Siapa nama burung ini? **

Ia segera menuliskan balasannya untuk dikirim di lain hari.

–

**–Apakah dia butuh sebuah nama? Kau bisa memberinya satu nama jika kau butuh.**

Balasan itu dikirim beberapa hari kemudian. Di sore hari itu Heinley segera terbang ke Kekaisaran Timur. Perjalanannya bisa dibilang cukup melelahkan, namun setimpal dengan balasan surat yang akan didapatnya dari sahabat penanya di sana.

Ia merasa makin hari makin dekat dengan Sang Permaisuri. Dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah pena, beginilah status mereka sekarang. Sang Permaisuri belum tahu bahwa burung yang sering mengunjunginya di istana adalah Pangeran Heinley dari Kerajaan Barat. Dan sang Pangeran ingin tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu.

Ketika sampai di taman yang dikenal sebagai taman wilayah barat di Istana Kekaisaran, Heinley sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan suratnya. Sebab ia mendapati Sang Permaisuri terisak diam sembari memeluk diri sendiri di sana.

Ketika mendarat di sisi Permaisuri, wanita itu segera membaca balasan suratnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Heinley menatapnya dalam-dalam. Untuk sejenak Permaisuri tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh si burung yang dua kali lebih kecil dari ukuran manusia. Jemari Permaisuri mengelus bulu tengkuknya.

"Ini... adalah tempat rahasiaku." Bisik Permaisuri. "Tidak ada tempat untukku menangis. Namun disini aku bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatiku. Ini rahasia, maka jangan katakan pada orang lain."

Heinley segera mengulurkan sayapnya dan mengelusnya di pipi permaisuri. Permaisuri tersenyum pelan.

"Burung pintar." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup ringan kepala Heinley. Sang burung segera mencuit senang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Permaisuri menulis balasannya. Heinley ikut melirik perkamennya saat Sang Permaisuri sedang menulis.

**–Nama burung ini adalah "Queen"**

Henley menyentuh tulisan Queen tersebut dengan cakarnya.

"Itu namamu. Kalau kau bisa memberikan ini pada tuanmu." Ucap Permaisuri kemudian memeluk sang burung sekali lagi.

Setelah sang Permaisuri berbicara beberapa patah kata, keduanya segera berpisah. Heinley terbang kembali ke Kerajaan barat.

Dalam wujudnya yang menjelma sebagai seekor burung, ia menyadari dirinya terpesona ketika mendarat di sisi Permaisuri. Tatapan dari mata ungunya terarah pada sang wanita yang tadinya terisak di kursi berbentuk sarang.

Kilau keemasan rambut wanita itu menari dibawah cahaya langit. Meskipun mata hijaunya nampak bengkak dan bibirnya nampak kering, sang Permaisuri tetap terlihat cantik. Setidaknya cukup menawan sehingga membuat Heinley ingin memberikan ketenangan pada Sang Permaisuri lagi dan lagi dalam wujudnya sebagai seorang Queen.

Di senja hari itu, Heinley tak dapat menahan rasa iba yang menembus melalui dadanya. Dan di saat itu juga ia tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia semakin tertarik pada sang wanita itu, Sang Permaisuri yang 'patah'.

–

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat setelah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Surat-surat makin berdatangan baik dari Permaisuri maupun Pangeran Barat. Status mereka masih bisa dibilang hanya sekedar sahabat pena. Yah, kendati jarak memisahkan mereka, komunikasi mereka bisa dibilang lucu. Terlebih ketika Permaisuri memilihkan nama untuk Heinley dalam wujud burungnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setidaknya ia senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Permaisuri Kekaisaran Timur.

Ia sudah memberi persetujuan bahwa ia menerima nama Queen dengan ramah, juga tidak lupa memberi tahu Sang Permaisuri bahwa Queen itu jantan di suratnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya lucu saja menamai diri sendiri dengan Queen.

Berbicara mengenai wanita itu, hari ini adalah waktunya ia menghadiri undangan Kekaisaran Timur. Ia tengah bersandar di balkon favoritnya ketika McKenna, sang sepupu, mengabarkan untuk segera bersiap-siap memulai perjalanan resminya. Waktu yang ditunggu ini membuat Pangeran Heinley makin bersemangat.

"Ayo." Ucap McKenna.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang Raja, Pangeran Heinley disusul McKenna segera naik ke kereta. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Kaisar dan Permaisuri.

–

Heinley sampai di Kekaisaran Timur semalam. Kini ia akan menghadiri acara penyambutan terlebih dahulu.

"Ini adalah waktunya." Bisik Heinley dalam hati, sembari memeriksa penampilannya di kaca raksasa. Ia sudah terlihat sempurna.

Perasaan cemas dan senang bersatu padu dan menggebu di dadanya. Meskipun usianya kini dua puluh tahun, perasaan ini mengingatkannya kembali ketika ia tak sabar belajar sihir di usia sepuluh tahun. Ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dengan tenang selagi berjalan memasuki aula Mawar Putih.

Memasuki aula, dekorasi khas Kekaisaran Timur mendominasi di aula ini, bersama dengan para tamu undangan yang mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna-warni. Ia mendengar pengumuman kedatangan dirinya kepada Sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri. Musik orkestra berkumandang sayup, diikuti bisik-bisik kagum tatkala Pangeran Heinley membelah kerumunan.

Ia menemukan sang ratu berdiri di sisi seberang aula bersama dengan suaminya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tiada ragu ketika Pangeran Heinley melangkah menghampiri sang Permaisuri. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berlutut di hadapan permaisuri, meraih lengannya dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di punggung tangan sang wanita selagi mata ungunya mengintip dari balik rambut pirangnya.

"Sunguh sebuah kehormatan saya dapat bertemu dengan anda, Permaisuri." Ucapnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan pula dapat bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Heinley."

Namanya mengalir dengan begitu lembut, mengirimkan sensasi adiktif di telinga sang Pangeran. Kendati kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada berwibawa dan penuh penghormatan. Dengan ekspresi dingin nan elegan, Sang Permaisuri dihadapannya tampak begitu menawan dibalut sebuah gaun panjang, membuat Heinley menahan napasnya.

Ia mengarahkan pandang pada sang Permaisuri. Mata hijau gelap itu menatapnya dan Heinley lagi-lagi dibuat jatuh terpesona akan sisi dingin sang Permaisuri.

Senyum Heinley tertarik perlahan. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi sesering mungkin." Ucapnya dalam hati.

**–The End**

**AN: Novel ini baru saya baca seminggu yang lalu di novel updates. Saya baca yang versi inggrisnya (sejak terjemahan indonesianya di situs-situs lain masih kasar banget hehehe). Terjemahannya itu rapiiii bangeeet, bikin mata jadi enak bacanya. Ilustrasinya juga keren-keren. Karena udah telanjut bucin dengan novel ini, saya bacanya pake sistem kebut semalam wkwkwkw.**

**Novel ini juga udah ada adaptasinya di webtoon. Style gambarnya juga nggak kalah keren dari ilustrasinya. Saya malah salut dengan authornya karena di novelnya Sovieshu dan Rashta dibentuk jadi karakter yang memang punchable banget. Bikin emosi wkwkwkw. Interaksi navier dan heinley juga cute banget. Pokoknya ini beda banget dari cerita-cerita tentang pernikahan kerajaan yang itu-itu aja. Recommended :')**

**Oh iya, mohon kritik dan sarannya juga hehehe.**


End file.
